


梦中情人（A Collapsing Momentum）

by Charlene_fish



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Cadet Kirk, Dreams, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enterprise, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Professor Spock, Professor/Cadet Relationship, Starfleet, Starfleet Academy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vulcan, Vulcan Kisses, spirk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlene_fish/pseuds/Charlene_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a translation for the work of A Collapsing Momentum wrote by KRYSTALM.</p><p>James Tiberius Kirk从小的时候就开始梦到一个男孩。在他的梦中，男孩伴随着他长大，Jim总是发现自己和这个男孩存在多方面的联系。然后，在星际舰队学院的第一年，他遇到了他的梦中的人。糟糕的是那个叫Spock的男人是个尖耳朵混蛋，而且他不希望和Kirk发生任何关系。对了，而且Spock与Uhura处在一段浪漫关系中。<br/>好了，不要让任何人说Jim是个半途而废的人。Jim需要了解Spock。Jim确信他们是灵魂伴侣。Spock？没那么确信。</p>
            </blockquote>





	梦中情人（A Collapsing Momentum）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrystalM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalM/gifts).



> 译者：魚。  
> 校对：汤圆

它开始于很早——很早以前。也许从他出生开始，Jim猜测。他不是一个相信命运和灵魂伴侣的人，但当他每次醒来因为这些梦境而大口喘气的时候，他无法摒除他心中的令人刺痛的噪音，是的，那也许是命运。

因为如果它不是，那么他为什么会一直梦到他？

梦是关于一个男孩。总是关于那个男孩。这个男孩比他大三岁，并且在他的梦里和他一起长大。如果他是十二岁，那他的梦里的男孩，Jim猜，十五岁。如果他到了十五岁，在他的梦里的男孩就是十八岁。当他二十岁时，他的梦里的男孩是二十三。

当然，这讲不通为什么Jim一直梦到那个男孩。

这使Jim感到烦恼，因为他所有的梦朝着疯狂的方向前进，这大概是他梦到过的最疯狂的梦了。但是，当他到了他的青春期，梦开始变得不同——有什么更柔和、更苍白。有什么安慰了他的内心，每当他带着愤怒或失望睡觉的时候。

起初，男孩的脸是不清晰的。Jim还记得他第一次开始记得梦到的那个男孩是他刚刚五岁的时候。但他不记得他长什么样或者叫什么名字。他只知道，那个男孩是他最好的朋友——一个比其他任何他认识的人都要靠近他的人。那个男孩知道他最深、最黑暗的恐惧，但从来没有使用它们去对抗他。

当他十二岁的时候，Jim终于记得了对方的脸。早晨五点，他从梦中醒来，唯一意识到的是他能记得的男孩的脸了。他是一个严肃的男孩，他的眼睛黑如煤炭，他乌黑的头发修剪得整整齐齐。他的皮肤略显苍白——而且有一点点发绿。

当Jim渐渐长大，他梦里的男孩也和他一起长大了。他感到他们有着莫名的联系，他喜欢这，并且觉得即使这一切都只是在他脑中，他仍依旧有了一个理解他的人。这是不同的。这对Jim而言是特殊。但是，这并没有阻止的一个事实，他仍然不知道那男孩是谁，或者他为什么会有这些梦。

“这也许是你的命定之人或者其他什么的。”当Jim决定他需要告诉别人这件事时，Sam，他的哥哥，曾这么说过。

但之后发生了Tarsus IV事件，他的母亲去世了，而Sam也消失了，而且他梦里的男孩突然消失不见了。在那之后他焦躁不安，感觉好像有人撕去了他灵魂的一部分。多年过去了，然而男孩仍没有要回到他梦里的迹象。他突然觉得失去了一切。但很快，他陷入了他自己的生活，喝酒，乱搞男女关系——这帮助他冷静下来。这使他忘记在他心脏里的这恼人的空虚。反正他多半是喝醉的，直到有一天，一个叫Christopher Pike的男人挑战他能否比他死去的父亲做的更好。挑战Jim能否做到比他父亲为星际舰队所做的更好。

挑战能否他做的比任何人做的都更好。

好吧，Jim从不擅长拒绝一个很好的挑战。

于是，他第二天走到Pike面前，告诉他，“四年？我将在三年里做到这。”

就这样，他站在这里，他在星际舰队学院的第一年。它不像他预期的那样。它和外面看起来的样子不一样。他的日子一下子忙碌很多，他甚至无法挤出一段时间让自己喝醉。更不要说，他的室友兼他第一个最好的朋友Leonard McCoy又名Bones，是一个医生和一只完整的老母鸡。因此，不管怎样他没那么好运可以尝试灌醉自己了。

但Jim并不介意。他觉得——他觉得经过了这么长时间第一次 _被爱着_ 。他觉得就像是有人真的关心他，他很喜欢这个感觉。但是，这并不意味着他会变成一个好男孩。甚至变得更加糟糕，他开始追求更多的女孩，爱他得到手的女孩在他身下的感觉。但是这就是全部了——从一个身体到另一个，他再也没法找到一个可以暂时填补他胸中渴求的人了。

如果有什么的话，那就是一切变得更糟了。

然后突然间——那个男孩出现在他的梦中了。

_这是一个不同的场景，Jim猜测那是在一个公寓里。他是在一个公寓，坐在沙发上，在他的PADD上翻阅着什么。他在与人交谈，他笑着，当他听到了一个深奥完美却毫无语调的答复的时候。那个人站在长沙发后面，然后转头面对他。Jim抬起头，他的目光与一双漆黑的眼睛相遇。_

_他更笑开了一点，一个微笑刻在他的脸上，然后他进一步伸展了一点他的脖子，啄了一下男人的嘴唇。那个男人只是将他的嘴弯向一边，然后开口——_

_“Jim。”_

他醒了过来，气喘吁吁。“上帝啊！”Jim感叹着做了一个深呼吸。他觉得自己在微微发颤。它太强烈了。它是如此的深刻以至于他眼中的泪水最终顺着脸颊滑落。他摸了摸自己的右脸颊，当他看到了指尖的湿润时，他的手指微微发抖。呵，是新的（梦）。

从他最后一次梦见男孩到现在已经几年过去了，男孩——现在是一个男人了。他想起了那双深如黑炭的眼睛，过了这么长时间后再次见到它们，感觉有些奇异。而且那个梦的感觉是如此强烈，即使在醒来之后他仍然可以感觉到。这一股暖意爱抚过他直到他的脚趾，让他有点神经质。Bones低声呻吟，然后他睁开了眼睛，看着Jim。

“Jim？”他问道，然后慢慢坐起身来，用手抓了抓他的头发，打着哈欠。“发生了什么——现在凌晨三点，Jim。”

“是——是啊。”Jim说得很慢，感觉有一个厚厚的硬块梗在他的喉咙。他揉了揉眼睛，希望没有人发现他的眼睛湿了。但Bones只是眯起了眼睛，然后命令灯光调到25％。Jim闭上双眼做了一个深呼吸，在他闭上眼之后男人的样子仍然冲击着他。

他的床微微下陷，他睁开了他的蓝眼睛，看着Bones。Bones只是盯着他，他的眼里因为担心投下一片阴影，他的眉毛深深地皱起。“难道你——哭了？”

“呃……”Jim坐直了身子，再次揉了揉眼睛，然后说，“没有。”

“发生了什么事，Jim？”Bones再次问道，他的声音更缓慢而柔和。Jim用手抓了抓他的头发，叹了口气。Bones不知道他的梦，因为Jim没打算告诉他。但突然间，他回来了，这冲击到了Jim，所以他的情绪失控了一小会儿。他摇了摇头，朝他的朋友笑了笑。

“没什么。”Jim说着耸了耸肩。Bones又眯起了眼睛，然后他挑起了眉。

“你在该死的凌晨三点醒来，还哭了，Jim。”Bones说，“我是个医生，怎么了？”

Jim的笑容踌躇了一分钟，然后他将它完全从他的脸上抹去。Jim意识到笑无法再改变什么。于是，他看着Bones，给了他一个虚弱的笑容。Bones只是面无表情地回盯了过去。冷酷的混蛋。

“是梦。”Jim直视着Bones缓缓说道，“我一直做这些梦，Bones。它总是关于同一个人，总是关于我和他。”

Bones保持安静看着Jim，但金发男人知道，他的朋友正在艰难地处理这些信息。Jim将沉默作为同意然后继续（话题）：“我总是和他在某个地方见面，在公园，在一所房子，在电影院——在任何地方。我会见他，他会跟我说话。有时，我们谈论天上繁星，以及有一天我们会怎么到达那里。这就像——它像一个记忆的片段，你知道吗？但我从来没有见过他，至少不是在此生。但我觉得我认识他已经一辈子了。”

“好吧。”Bones慢慢地说，点了点头，然后他皱起了眉毛。他挥了挥他的右手腕，示意Jim继续，然后他双臂交放在他的胸口，听着。Jim舔了舔他突然干燥的嘴唇，深吸了一口气。

“他和我一起长大，”Jim说道，并且得到了从Bones一个奇怪的视线。“我知道，我知道这听起来很疯狂，但他和我一起长大了，Bones。我觉得他大我三岁——不，我知道他比我大三岁。如果我十二岁，他十五岁。如果我十八岁，他是二十一。这就像我们一起长大，你知道吗？但是，当我在——我在Tarsus IV的时候——Bones，那之后他再也没出现过了。”

Bones因为事实而瞪大了的眼睛。“Tarsus IV？你是——你是幸存者之一。”

“是的，”Jim说着耸了耸肩。“但我们现在不是在谈论那件事情。那之后他再也没出现过了。然后今晚，突然的——他又回来了，那个混蛋。”Jim干笑着继续，“你知道是什么吓坏我了吗？我想我想他了。我想他想得要命以至于当我再见到他时，我感到不知所措。Bones，我疯了。因为想念一个自己凭空想象的男孩搞坏了脑袋。”

Bones保持安静，Jim叹了口气，呼吸不稳，接着揉了揉自己的脸。“我很好，我已经习惯了。”

“你还记得他长什么样子吗？”Bones缓慢地问道。

“是的，”Jim说。“当我十二岁的时候，我开始意识到我能记住他的脸了。”

“好吧，”Bones说道，然后停顿了一段时间，“也许，你应该去看看心理医生，Jim。或者，也许我可以预先——”

“不，不，”Jim说着摇了摇头。“我很好。”

“你确定吗，Jim？”Bones看着Jim。

“是的，”Jim说着，他看了一眼Bones。“你不觉得我发疯了吗？”

“我是一个老派的家伙，Jim，”Bones说道，从他床边站了起来，移动自己的床边，倒在床上。“如果你一直梦到他——也许他是你的命定之人什么的。”

Jim几乎咯咯发笑了，因为这熟悉的话语。“命运，是吧？”

“噢，别给我来这套，”Bones抱怨道，他的脸颊稍微泛红。“但是，如果那些梦一发不可收拾，当你觉得你快要精神崩溃的时候，让我知道。”

“混蛋，”Jim没有恶意的说道，Bones翻了个白眼。

“我是认真的，Jim，”Bones过了一会说，“如果你觉得你不能睡觉，你一定要告诉我，我会把这些梦留在医疗湾。你不能——这不是正常的，如果梦开始打扰你。”

“它们不是，”Jim慢慢地说。“从来没有。”

“那就好，”Bones说，“现在闭嘴，去睡觉。我明天大清早有宇宙生物学。”

Jim朝他的朋友笑了笑，叹了口气，他的背倒在床上。“电脑，调暗灯光至百分之零。”

灯光暗了下来，Jim再次闭上了眼睛，感觉稍微好一点。“嘿，Bones？”

Bones低声嘟囔着作为回答。

“谢谢，”Jim过了一会说。他可以听到Bones鼻子喷气的声音。

“不用谢，Jim。现在，在我动手之前你给我闭嘴。”

Jim对此发出轻笑，他转向了他的右边，并深深的吸了一口气。之后黑暗迅速席卷了他。  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

当期中考试近在眼前，Jim的日子开始变得疯狂。当他看到时间时低咒了几声，他早已经从床上爬起来，在房间里跌跌撞撞摇摇晃晃地找他的衣服。他望向Bones，最先看到他虚弱的脸，他的书从床边滑落。Jim快速地穿上他的制服，然后抬脚去踢Bones的屁股。

“什——什么？”Bones蓦然惊醒。“他妈的——- _搞什么_ ，Jim？”

“课，”Jim说着一边拿起他的书，一边用手指梳理自己的头发让他自己看起来像模像样。“Bones，你有宇宙生物学测试，不是吗？”

Bones花了几秒钟眨了眨眼睛，然后他的眼睛瞪大了。“哦，该死。”Bones叫道，快速地从他的床上爬起来寻找衣服。已经有半个月了，自从他告诉Bones他的那些梦境。这个男人，即使他偶尔脾气暴躁说脏话，总明白他在说什么。Jim实际上并没怎么谈论他的梦，除了每当他无法继续把它们藏在心里的时候。

“待会见，Bones。”Jim大声朝着Bones喊道，他穿上他的鞋子，跌跌撞撞地走出自己的房间。他从其他一些“行尸走肉”的学员身边经过，跑过走廊冲向他的教室。尽管他在出席派对这方面享有声誉，成为酒精之王——好吧，这不是真的，但是，嘿，Jim可以梦想他是，不是么？——他仍然和普通学员一样有许多课程。他参加了课程，完成他的任务，并在他的考试上赢得漂亮的一仗。

没有任何一个他所谓的朋友能够知晓他是如何平衡自己混乱的生活和他的学业的，但Bones知道。Jim有一种倾向，当他开始学习的时候，他就会忘记时间和空间的。Bones会迫使他吃他的食物，他像只老母鸡一样照顾他。即使Jim是个天才，他从未真正忽视他的学业。

他热爱学习。

没有其他人看到他的这一面，除了Bones。

Jim也不希望任何人看到他的这一面。

他跑过走廊，在角落转弯的时候，他撞上了一个人。Jim的脸贴上了那人的前胸，接着他一屁股跌倒了。他呻吟着，觉得自己像是撞到了砖墙。被撞的人踉踉跄跄后退了几步，然后他站直了身子。“噢，他妈的，我的鼻子。”Jim喃喃自语着揉了揉自己的脸。

“学员，在走廊上跑步是危险的，可能会造成人身伤害。”一个不赞成的声音响起。Jim的血液因为刺激而沸腾了。这个混蛋的胸部是用石头做的，不是道歉，他竟然严厉地批评了他？

Jim抬起头来，张开嘴打算给那个人一些他专属的Kirk顶嘴用词的时候，他们的目光相遇了，他觉得他的体内有什么东西冻结了。那双漆黑的、熟悉的眼睛遭遇了他的蓝眼睛，Jim被定住了。Jim花了几秒钟眨了眨眼睛，他的嘴张开着看起来像是被惊呆了。男人只是挑起了眉毛，他是如此面无表情，他甚至可以让墙壁哭泣。

“学员？”他问道，他的眉毛开始皱起。“我建议你去看医生，看来你有所不适——。”

“你，”Jim快速地从地上站起来，过了一会说道。他的眼睛扫过男人的脸一会儿，然后他看到那双耳朵。它们是尖的，而且不是绝对的人类。在他面前的这个人是瓦肯。

这个从他小的时候就开始一直纠缠着他的梦的男人——是一个瓦肯，活生生的站在他面前，呼吸着。

“抱歉？”瓦肯问道，他几乎微不可见的不悦地抿起嘴。

“是你，”Jim说道，“是你！”

“学员——”

“你是我的梦里的那个男人。”

瓦肯的眉毛高高挑起，直到它们消失在他的刘海后面。当Jim意识到自己说了什么之后，他舔了舔嘴唇。噢， _该死的_ 。或许他本可以用更好一点的措辞。他觉得他的脸颊正在泛红，于是他把视线从男人身上移开了。“学员，”那个声音开始（表述），Jim为它的冰冷而震惊。“我并不关心你的梦境如何，当你到达最大的REM周期（注1）的时候，但是告诉你的教授他出现在你的梦境中是不合时宜的，这将视为对教授的冒犯，根据的星际舰队法规第2.3-4条。”

_注1： REM周期（Rapid eye movement sleep）快速眼动睡眠（REM睡眠 ，REMS）是哺乳动物的一种独特的相睡眠特征：这个睡眠时期眼球会随机运动，较低的全身肌张力（肌肉紧张度），睡眠者倾向于做生动强烈的梦。_

Jim动了动他的下巴，感觉自己的脸颊变红了一点，然后他开口讲道：“但是——”

“现在，如果你原谅我（if you would excuse me），学员，”瓦肯说道，他的眼睛单调地望向那双蓝眼睛。“我有课程需要参加。不要再重复这样的行为，否则我将不得不采取行动。”

嗯，一切很顺利。当他看到瓦肯离开的时候，Jim低声呻吟着。他的——他梦里的这个人是一个该死的教授！在这个尴尬的时刻，他闭上眼睛，摇了摇头清空自己的思绪。他依旧可以感觉到内心洋溢奔腾的喜悦，意识到这个人真实存在并且他就在这里——和他在同一个学院里。

他睁开了眼睛，大大地咧开嘴，从地上拿起他的书，前往他的教室。

他很快会了解他的。  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“让我直说了吧，”Bones说着，他的眼神望向Jim。“所以你的梦里的那个家伙是个 _瓦肯_ ？”

“是的。”Jim边吃他的三明治边说。他们现在在学院食堂，只是等着，直到他们的下午的课程开始。“我几个小时前遇见了他，Bones。他在这里，他是 _真的_ 。”

“好吧，”Bones说着吃了一口他的沙拉。Jim看着做了个鬼脸，然后吃着他自己那好吃到流口水的三明治。好吧，也许不是那么令人垂涎，但还是肯定比满盘的兔子食品好。“那你跟他说话了吗？”

“是的，”Jim说，“他是个教授。”

Bones被他的沙拉呛到了，他看着Jim，睁大了眼睛。Jim此生从来没有见过任何人这么快地吞咽食物。“Jim——Jim——他是个该死的 _教授_ ？”他夸张地说道，把他的叉子放在桌子上。“忘了它，Jim。现在就忘记这件事情。 _任务终止。_ 而且他是一个瓦肯。放弃他。”

Jim朝他的好友翻了个白眼，一个孩子气的笑容展现在他的唇上。“放轻松，”他说，“我不会追他。我只是跟他说话。”

“不，Jim，”Bones边说边摇头。“坏主意，孩子。坏——不，这是一个 _灾难性_ 的想法。他是一个该死的教授！你不能和教授约会！”

“我不会和他约会，Bones！”Jim抗议道，“我只是想知道更多关于那个出现在我梦里的家伙的事情，这就是全部了。我甚至不喜欢他这样的。”

Bones平视着Jim。

好吧，也许这是一个谎言。“ _没那么喜欢。_ ”

“Jim！”Bones说着猛地抓住Jim的肩膀，摇晃着他。“你终于迷失了？你爱上了一个教授。一个瓦肯教授。那些尖耳朵混蛋是没有感情的怪人。”

“哇，这么恨瓦肯？”Jim说着把他的朋友按回到他的座位上。然后，Bones话里的含义才终于被听进心里，他赶紧回瞥了他的朋友。“谁说过爱什么的？我不爱他！我——Bones，不，我只是想知道他。就这样。我不会陷入爱情。”

Bones看了Jim一分钟，愁眉不展。“你从五岁开始就梦见他了。你自己说的，您觉得被连接着，就像你的灵魂的另一半，Jim。现在，你发现他还活着、呼吸着，而且你的行为像一个害了相思病的青学员。Jim，正视它，它的存在，早就在那了，而且这是一个坏的—— _非常坏_ 的主意，去付诸行动。”

Jim叹了口气，他站起身来，吃完他的三明治，抓起空托盘。他向bones打了声招呼，说道，“待会见，Bones。放松，我会没事的。”

Bones只是翻了个白眼，然后他再次皱起了眉头。“好吧！”他举起他的两只手。“如果你被开除，不要到我这里来哭。”

Jim笑着翻了个白眼，然后拍拍Bones的肩，转身离去。他没有爱上那个瓦肯。他从来没有爱上谁，他也不认为他可以。他叹了口气，想起他给瓦肯留下了不好的第一印象。

当然，任何人都会感到慌乱和兴奋，当他们意识到他们的梦里的家伙真实存在的时候。而且，当Jim有需要的时候，他是可以做到圆滑的——但不知何故，他心里建立的一切防护让他成为现在伪装的样子，却在瓦肯面前丢弃了。叹了口气，他的手指快速梳过他的头发，他沿着走廊走去。

他喜欢他。他记得他喜欢他梦里的男孩——当他慢慢认识到他是唯一一个能够理解他的人。这在当时听起来不可思议，因为他不知道那个人是否存在。所以，他没有告诉任何人他那浅薄的感情，因为他意识到将他们锁在心里是最好的。但是，当他看到那个瓦肯——好吧， _现在，_ 事情不一样了。

他心不在焉地摸了摸自己的胸口，想起当他看到他的时候，他的心脏缓慢而有力的跳动。他是一个教授。Jim思考着他可能教什么，继续走着直到他突然停在了一个报告厅前面。他环顾四周，皱起了眉毛。

咦，他一路走到了这里。

他摇摇头，正要转身离开时，报告厅的门被拉开，学员们也开始往外走。Jim站在一旁让学员们走出来，有些看起来苍白而颤抖着。Jim对此抬起眉毛，竖起耳朵倾听从路过的谈话。

“他是那么可怕！”一个女学员一边说一边拉着她最好的朋友的手臂。

“即使他只是在说话，Spock教授看起来也那么可怕的。”她旁边的另一个人说道。他抿紧了自己的嘴唇。

“嗯，他是个瓦肯，是不是？”当他们通过了Jim的时候，另一名学员问道。Jim突然感觉自己的兴趣达到顶峰，他一边等着，等大家走出去之后，他悄悄地潜入报告厅里面。他很快就躲在附近的椅子后面，从远处观看。当他意识到那个人是谁的时候，他的心脏再次跳动起来。

这是他撞上的那个瓦肯教授。他觉得他的心脏在他的胸口大声地怦怦地跳。他想仔细地看着他，但是他发现有人挡了他的视线，Jim皱起了眉。他仔细、安静地观察了一会，发现了那是谁。

就是——那个有姓无名，从该来处来的姑娘。

Uhura学员。

他皱眉加深，因为她靠近瓦肯站着，指着她的文章，说着什么。教授俯身接近她，点了点头，也谈论着什么。他们看上去并不像只是一个正常的学员和教授的关系。这使得Jim感到内心微微苦涩。

这可能吗？

Jim能够读懂人。从人们的身体姿态，他能知道谁迷上了谁。他们的肢体语言在充分的发言。即使瓦肯没有做任何不恰当的事，他们看上去就像一个普通的教授在教他的学员，Jim在他的梦中见到这个男人的时间长于Uhura。总之，不知怎么地他能领会Spock的身体语言，就像是他的母语。

她和他在一起——或者，确切地说——他和她在一起。

意识到现实情况后，Jim深呼吸着吐出一个无声的干笑。Uhura学员向瓦肯露出一个笑容，接着她点点头，收拾拿起她的东西。然后，她向Jim走去。Jim以为他被发现了，但是当她经过他走出身后的门后，他放松地舒了口气。

“学员，继续隐藏将是不必要的，这是徒劳的。”说话声在空荡的房间里响起。Jim一惊，猛地跳起，速度太快以至于他的头部撞到椅背。

“妈的。”Jim骂道，他揉了揉脑袋，慢慢地站了起来。瓦肯只是看着他，然后扬起了眉毛。“你怎么知道的？”Jim问道，脸上露出笑容，并且希望自己的脸没有红，在瓦肯还没有给出回应的时候。

“我有优越于人类的听觉，”教授说道，同时整理着他放在桌子上的文件。“我为何应该给与你这次访问，学员？”

Jim拖着他的脚步，做了一个深呼吸，然后慢慢地走到瓦肯面前。当他走到教授的讲台前时，他只是露齿而笑。“这是Kirk。Jim Kirk。”

“我知道你是谁，Kirk学员。”教授说道，他深黑的眼睛再次与Jim的相遇。而这一次，Jim没有做好准备，它们和他梦中看到的样子是如此的不同。他的笑容动摇了、放下了，然后他结束了他们的目光接触。他揉了揉他的后颈，不知道他眼前的这个家伙为什么会和他梦中的那个如此不同。

所有的这一切，现在开始听起来很愚蠢，Jim想到。

梦境美好到以至于不可能是真的。

“再次，我为何应该给与你这次访问，Kirk学员？”教授再次问道，“我并没有闲暇时间来接待那些未选择此课程以及不严肃对待学术的学员。”

Jim的语气有些畏缩，他看了看瓦肯和他扬起的眉毛。“如果你听说过我，你会知道我所有的课中我都是顶尖的，排名前三。”

瓦肯看上去并没有为此而留下深刻的印象。“学员，”他开口，“在这个学院，我们不只是看成绩，我们也看他们的个性，并确保他们是适合于星际舰队的。”

“哦？”Jim问道，这个瓦肯突然激怒了他的神经。“（你的意思是）而我不具备此素质？”

“对我来说，此刻的你，不，你并不具备。”教授说着，然后继续整理自己的东西。“如果你能原谅我。”

Jim看着瓦肯走开之后，他的下巴再次开始工作。“尖耳朵混蛋。”Jim低声说。

“抱歉？”教授停下脚步，然后他转身面对Jim。Jim僵住了，缓缓转过身直到对上男人的眼睛。“你说什么，Kirk学员？”

Jim感到愤怒尖锐地戳刺着他。还没等他意识到他正在做什么，他就开口了，“我还以为你有更优越的听觉，你自己看着办吧。”

“学员，”他冷冷地说。“这是你第二次尝试侮辱教授。我别无选择，只能认定你是冒犯。”

Jim咬着下唇，做了一个深呼吸。“对不起，”他最后说，避免了男人的眼睛。“对不起，对不起。我——我——算了。这 _确实_ 是一个坏主意。Bones是对的。”

就这样，他最后看了一眼教授，然后点了点头。“我道歉。我是——我道歉。它不会再发生。”

瓦肯仍然是平静的，看着Kirk咬着他的下嘴唇，并且他再次避开他的目光。“请确保它将不会再发生。”就这样，教授转过头，继续走出了房间。将大门紧闭后，Jim深吸了一口气，露出摇摇欲坠的笑。

这真是太可笑。

Jim Kirk——大众情人——被一个冷酷的、凶残的尖耳朵混蛋教授难倒了。他坐在其中的一个椅子上，揉着自己的脸。而且他与Uhura在一起了。所以，已经结束了。也许——现在他的梦也可以结束了。Jim感到恐惧冲刷着他，他摇了摇头。他为什么会有这样的感受？  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

_“Spock，来吧！那是——那是作弊！”他说着试图从垫子上起身。Spock只是迫近他，露出一个得意的笑——好吧——对瓦肯而言那就是一个得意的笑。当Spock将他自己的身体压在Jim身上时，他抱怨呻吟了一下。“S—Spock！嗨！那是——”_

_“你屈服了吗？”Spock问道，他的声音靠近他的耳朵，黑暗而厚重。Fuck，他的身体开始起反应。Spock在这个游戏里作弊！他不应该同意和Spock摔跤。试击（注2）他的屁股！（注2：指拳击练习中不用力打。用摸不准确，所以就没用。反正就是调戏积木咯。）_

_“不——喂！Spock！”当Spock去捏他的耳朵尖的时候，Jim尖叫起来。_

_“是的，Jim？”他问道，听起来泰然自若（as cool as a cucumber）。Jim试图移动他的胳膊，而他们被Spock毫不费力地压在他的头顶上方。_

_“这就是——啊，作弊，哈——啊——Spock！”_

_Spock看着他的眼睛，然后倾身靠近Jim，问道：“是吗，Jim？”_

“Spock！”Jim惊呼一声坐了起来。他喘着粗气。这是——这一次，他记得一切发生的事情。那场景在他的脑中盘旋，喋喋不休地诉说着邪恶的想法，穿透他的思想。他靠在自己的床头，颤抖着 呼吸着，上气不接下气。他揉了揉自己的脸。他的梦完全没有停下来——反而——它们加剧了。

他们变得更亲密。Jim在他的床上挪动身子，当他感觉到他的拳击短裤变得紧绷时。这是——真是 _棒极了_ ，他在脑海里模糊地小声抱怨着。当看到瓦肯教授后，他回到自己的房间，忽略Bones关于他的课谈话。因为当Bones回来的时候，他正抱怨着他的课。但Jim并不在意，只是朝他打了声招呼。

他见到的那个男人和他梦中的那个男人是两个全然不同的人。接着Jim意识到他开始记住他的梦境了，男人的名字和他讲过的话更加清晰，自从他遇见了现实版本的他之后。他的名字是Spock，Jim发现自己每次都呼喊着他的名字醒来。

而巧合的是瓦肯教授的名字也是Spock。

但是，这并没有什么帮助。Jim甚至感觉到了更多的联系，每次他醒来都感到空虚在他体内盘旋。“又一次？”Bones疑惑地问道，他带着抱怨着醒来。“Jim，这开始变得荒谬！”

“对不起。”Jim回道，他赶紧起床，穿上裤子，他拿起一件衬衫，套在他的头上。

“你要去哪里？”Bones问了一声。

“出去走走，我需要空气。”Jim心不在焉地回答，给了他朋友一个半心半意的笑容。就这样，他穿上他的鞋，走出了房间。他走在安静的走廊上。他不知道该去哪里，但是任何地方不是这里的地方听起来都很不错。他确信，他已经三天没有看到Spock的脸了，但那些梦却越来越难以得到遏制。

那好像是在说他心中的空洞正（变得）越来越大。

他不知道什么时候已经走到学院的一半路程，他结束了慢跑。当他终于到达入口的时候，他做了一个深呼吸。慢慢地散步，任由凉爽的晚风轻抚着他的脸。自从那天之后，他觉得内心变得不一样了。好吧，他就看一眼瓦肯，但在男人意识到这一点之前，他就已经走开了。

走下楼，他决定在校园内散步。他把他的手塞进口袋里，意识到温度越来越低。走了几分钟，他让他自己放空思想。他的嘴巴哈出一些雾气，同时使他的上唇暖和了一点。

Spock，他是如此的不同。

Jim知道他是一个混蛋，从他遇见他的一瞬间开始。他是如此的严肃，又那么的极端保守。而他梦中的Spock，他是不同的——他是那么的平静。他的眼睛是如此富于感情的，它们总是传达着喜爱。但是，当Jim看进这个Spock的眼里——它们不过是黑暗的线团。

它们一点也不美丽。

一点也都不漂亮，不像他梦中的Spock的眼睛。他闭上了眼睛，过了一会，他再次睁开眼睛。就在这时，他的目光捕捉到了一个身影，那人坐在学院的一张长椅上，PADD照亮了他的脸。Jim抬起眉毛，不知道他是否应该去上前去打个招呼。

但是，当他走近他时，他的目光捕捉到那双熟悉的尖耳朵，所以他在数米外停下了。他的心脏开始在他的胸腔里发出响亮的扑通声，有什么东西缠绕在他的胸口，催促他去表达自己的问候。经过刚才的梦之后也让他有些神经质，他心中恍惚了一会儿，想着如果瓦肯真实地贴着他的身体的话，那会是怎样的感觉。

但这种想法一进入他的脑子，他就迅速把它们赶了出去。摇了摇头，他提醒自己Spock不想要和他有任何关系。显然，在他的眼里，他并不具备作为一个星际舰队军官的素质。他正要转身走开时，Spock的目光突然离开PADD，捕捉到了他的视线。

在Jim清了清嗓子之前，数秒钟的沉默填补在他们之间。他可以简单地走开，但是他发现自己犹豫着。相反地，他最终接近了那个男人。“嗨！”他慢慢地打招呼。Spock仔细地看着他。

“现在已过凌晨两点，学员。”Spock冷冷地说，视线回到自己的PADD。“你理应处于睡眠状态。”

“我无法入睡。”Jim说这坐到了Spock旁边，只是坐在长椅的另一端。“那你呢？”

Spock停止在他的PADD上打字，瞥了一眼Jim后视线回到他的PADD上。“这与你无关，学员。”当他听到这种轻视的语气的时候，Jim抿紧嘴唇，在他的位置上挪动了一下身子。他叹了口气，不知道为什么自己甚至会去尝试。可是，他知道自己不是一个半途而废的人。

“好吧，只是出于礼貌的问问。”Jim说完才意识到他举起了双手，交叉着双腿，他叹了口气。深呼气的时候（冰凉的）空气抚过他的嘴唇，让他无声地哆嗦了一下。

“你不应该在这里。”Spock过了一会儿说道，“人类在没有合适着装的情况下是无法适应寒冷环境的。”Spock瞥了一眼Jim的衣服，然后他看向他的脸。“你没有穿着合适的服装。”

“天啊，感谢你注意到这个。”Jim说完后，他就咬住了自己的下嘴唇。

“我只是建议你为了自己的健康。”Spock马上说道，他的声音听起来更冷了。Jim发现在某种程度上说，这个版本的Spock真的很讨人厌。他怀疑在他梦中的Spock是否存在于这个人体内。他看了一眼Spock，意识到瓦肯正看着他。

“谢谢！”Jim过了一会说，“但是，我很好。我喜欢寒冷。”

Spock摇了摇头，接着他的目光又回到了他的PADD上。“很好。”

Jim咬着了下下嘴唇，然后开口，“Spock，我只（是）——”

“学员。”Spock开口，这次他的声音听起来有些紧张，“是Spock教授或者长官。你是一个学员，请给予你的教授尊重。”

Jim揉了揉自己的脸，叹了口气。“好吧， _教授_ 。”Jim嘲讽地说，“高兴了吗？”

“我将不会感激你的此种态度，Kirk学员。”Spock说着，眯起眼睛看着Jim。Jim终于看向他，抿紧自己的嘴唇。过了一会儿，Jim点点头，妥协了。

“抱歉！”Jim叹了口气说道。哦不，他看到有什么东西在Spock的眼睛里闪动。在他的梦里那个男人终究是存在在他身体里的。但是Jim有张不经大脑的嘴，它常常把他拉下水。于是，他决定尝试，至少和平相处几分钟。“我不是想——我只是，（我的嘴）缺少一个过滤器。”

Spock盯了Jim一会儿才点了点头。“接受道歉。”说着，他的视线又回到了他的PADD上。Jim默默地看着他工作了几秒钟，然后他发现自己在微笑。他还记得那张脸。Spock集中注意力的样子，他记得很清楚。Spock回头瞥了他两秒钟，当他捕捉到Jim脸上的表情，他抬起眉毛。“是什么让你感到幽默，学员？”

Jim的眼睛睁大了，他觉得他的脸颊正在泛红。他清了清嗓子，扭过头看向另一边，用手指抓了抓他的头发。“不，不是的。”他说着，微笑开始变成羞怯。“你看起来那么专注，这样的你非常具有吸引力。”

_啊，狗屎。_

他和他该死的紧张。Spock的手指停在PADD上僵住了，他再一次看向Jim。他的眉毛深深地皱在一起，Jim想了一会儿，那儿看起来将会有一个永久的折痕出现。他咽下了在喉咙里形成的肿块，站了起来，认定他现在离开会是最好的选择，在他做出另一个会让他以口头性骚扰教授罪名站到法庭上的评论之前。

“嗯，晚安，Spoc——教授，”Jim舔了舔嘴唇，他一说完就匆匆离去。他觉得有双眼睛盯着他的后脑勺，他知道Spock正盯着他，看着他跑远。他从未如此这般觉得自己像个胆小鬼一样。Jim，一个口齿伶俐、能说会道的人，当他接近Spock的时候，他变得甚至连一个纸袋都不能被他的魅力感染。

像一个失控的系统。  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Bones在Jim讲完他的故事后狂笑不止。“你遇到你的梦中情人之后整个人巨变了，Jim。”Bones说着朝他的朋友大笑起来。

“我还以为你会担心我！”他们下课后，Jim在走向食堂的路上抗议着。

“Jim，他是瓦肯。”Bones过了一会说，“而你告诉他，在他认真的时候，极具吸引力。有什么告诉我，这是一个搞笑的故事。另外，我还以为你是那个想要跟他说话的人。”

“我是。”Jim过了一会说，“你知不知道他正在跟Uhura约会？”

“Uhura？语言学专业的那个姑娘？”Bones皱着眉头问道。“她正在和Spock教授约会——那个冷血尖耳朵混蛋？”

“对的。”Jim耸了耸肩。

Bones盯了他一会儿，然后他的目光回到Jim的正前方。“说到那个恶魔，恶魔就来了。”Jim立刻停下脚步，然后他看向Bones。Jim顺着他朋友的目光看到在食堂里的Spock，他正在吃着他的食物，同时在他的PADD上敲击着。Jim感到红晕蔓延到他的脸上，他想起了昨晚像傻瓜一样的自己。

Jim想转身走开，但是——他饿了。于是，他振作起来向前走去，前往主柜台拿他的食物。完了之后，他抓住他的托盘，而Bones在他的旁边，他们走向其中一个空桌。他一坐下来，就内心呻吟了一下，因为他意识到他可以从这里清楚地看到Spock的桌子。

“我能看到他。”他缓缓地对坐在他面前的Bones开口。

“太好了。”Bones干巴巴地说了句，然后开始吃他的那份食物。Jim克制不住自己，他每过一段时间就回头看一眼Spock。但是，当他第五次这么做的时候，Spock的目光从穿过整个食堂抓住了他。

“妈的，他看到我了。”Jim说道，回头看着Bones。医生只是扬起了眉毛，然后他叹了口气。

“Jim，他只是看看而已，放轻松。”Bones回复道。不知怎的，Jim觉得他们两个人的人格像是互相转换了，Jim成了那个时时刻刻烦恼着的人，而Bones成了镇定自若、泰然处之的那个。Jim点点头。Bones是对的。他只是看着他们，又不是说Spock将要用（眼神）激光把他们扫射而死。

_大概。_

_也许。_

Jim安静地吃着他的食物，他没想过自己的一天会有任何太大的不同。

他是这么想的，直到（他发现）Spock站在Bones的身后，双手紧握在他背后，看着Jim。“Kirk学员。”他开口道。Bones被突然的声音惊吓到，来了一句“真他妈的！”。“如果你有时间，我意愿和你私下谈谈。”

Jim狼吞虎咽地吃光他的东西，然后站了起来。“嗯，好的，可以。”他低头看向Bones，稍微笑了一下，然后他看着Spock。Spock只是转身走出了食堂，把Jim落在他身后。在他跟上前，Jim偷了Bones盘中的苹果。“所以，什么事？”他问道，跟着Spock的同时试图让自己回到他本来的性格上去。

Spock什么也没说，他紧抓着他身后的PADD，并继续走着直到他们达到了他的办公室。Spock输入了他的代码，然后开门进入（办公室）。Jim猜测他应该也跟着进去为好，所以他也这么做了。Jim一进去，Spock已经走到他的办公桌边，并把他的PADD放在了桌上。

咬了口苹果，Jim问道，“所以，呃，你找我干什么？”

“Kirk学员。”Spock提出问题一分钟后才看向Jim。“你是否被我吸引到了？”

Jim被他的苹果呛到了一会儿。他咳嗽着，看向在他的面前的瓦肯。“你不会拐弯抹角（You don’t beat around the bush），对吗？”

“我不打任何灌木（I do not beat any bushes）。我尚未看到此行动与我们所谈论的事情有任何相关性。”Spock说道，他的头微微倾斜。Jim忍不住微微裂开嘴角，同时意识到他居然看到Spock的这一面。这是他更熟悉的一面。“回答问题，Kirk学员。”

Jim又咧嘴笑了，他咬了一口他的苹果，感觉好了一些、更自信些。“如果我是呢？”他问道。Spock眯起眼盯着Jim。

“我想请你立即停止这种不恰当的、对我的感情。”Spock过了一会儿之后开口。Jim眨了眨眼睛几秒钟，然后他笑了。

“我不。”Spock的下巴收紧了一分钟。

“请再说一遍，学员？”

“我说不。”过了一会Jim回答道，同时开始在他的办公室里四处走动起来。“我所选择的感觉不是由你来决定。”

“以此种方式想望你的教授是不恰当的。”Spock开口。

Jim叹了口气，手指梳过他的头发。“但我想要（这样感觉），所以它对你来说有什么？人们怎么想你不应该对你造成困扰，Spock。”

“学员。”Spock说。“请勿触摸。”

Jim手远离书籍并向后退了一步。“对不起。”他不好意思地说，然后他又咬了一口苹果。

“你是我见过的最容易使人愤怒的人。”Spock过了一会儿之后才开口说道。

“你对我来说也一样。”Jim说道，“但是，我们只交谈了两次。你不能这么快判断一个人，Spock。这是不合逻辑的。”

“你是在嘲笑我吗？”

“不。”Jim认真地说。“不，我绝不会嘲笑你，Spock。我不嘲笑。”

“看来你正在使用的音调与此陈述相反。”一分钟后，Spock开口，他的下巴绷紧了。“并且，请不要用我的名字叫我。我已经告知过你，你只可以叫我教授或Mr.Spock。”

“所以这就是为什么我在这里？”Jim过了一段时间问道。“就因为我昨天所说的话？那只是不小心溜出嘴的，好吗？”

Spock默默地看着Jim。Jim只是又咬了一口他的苹果，然后眼神锁定Spock的。“现在我可以离开了吗？”

“你可以。”

Jim随即离开了Spock。他正走在走廊上，这次他更用力的咬了一口他的苹果。他的感情让Spock觉得困扰。那感觉就像是对他扇了一记耳光。他知道那很奇怪，当一个你从来没有见过的男人走过来，对你说他喜欢你。不过，告诉他停止对你的这种感觉，是一个错误的举动。

感情是无法控制的。Jim曾尝试过。但是那对他没用，因为在这一天结束时，他还只是一个情绪化的人类。他停下脚步了一分钟，揉了揉胸口，不知道为什么他感到他的心脏有些轻微的疼痛。这感觉是不同的，就像有人操控着螺丝刀钻过他的身体。

他再次咬了一口他的苹果，并且决定不去理会他现在的这种感觉。  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

他揉了揉后颈，从自己的宿舍里出来，游荡地在走廊上寻找可以吃的东西。他为了那个愚蠢的测试而通宵学习了一晚，现在他累得只能想到一句话——上帝啊，他需要食物。可能的话一包薯条。Bones估计要杀死他了，他为自己这样的想法笑了起来。

距离上次和Spock谈话已经两天了。他有些丧气，Spock甚至会 _要求_ 他忘记他自己（对他）的感情——好像他有能力忽视自己的情感一样。某种意义上说，他中途就知道他已经爱上了他梦中的Spock。那些梦境是如此美好。现实的Spock没有一处足以和自己梦中的Spock相匹的。

从两天前离开Spock的办公室之后，他思考了一整天关于他到底是什么感觉。但是那天晚上的梦是所有梦中最生动的一个，结束的时候，Jim正对着Spock的脸窃窃私语这‘我爱你’。然后，Jim就醒了，这次刚好是早上六点。Jim对此很困惑，意识到他的感觉实际上并非偶然——事实上——那是Spock的爱或者喜爱之情。

但不是这个Spock。

因为这个Spock是个认为可以叫人忘记了他们的感情的混蛋。

他走下楼走到食堂，当他的目光捕捉到Spock时停住了脚步。瓦肯正坐在一张空桌上，喝着他的——汤——安静地。Jim咬着下嘴唇，慢慢地走到食物台，给自己买了些食物。他的右手掌画着圆圈搓了搓自己的脸，然后他慢慢地环顾四周寻找另一张空桌。

但是由于他彻底的烂运气，唯一一张没有被完全占据的桌子就是Spock的桌子。他叹了口气，抓住托盘的边缘，走向瓦肯。深吸了一口气之后他问道，“嘿，我可以坐在这里？”

Spock从他食物中抬起头，他的眼睛立刻捕捉到了Jim蓝色的眼睛。他看见Spock的嘴唇抿紧了一会儿，Jim以为他要么会说不，要么他就要起身离开。“你可以，如果这是你的愿望。”

Jim眨了眨眼睛，几秒钟之后，他点点头，再次感觉到他的胸腔里的心脏砰砰直跳。他将他的盘子放在桌子上，坐在瓦肯的面前。他对Spock露出一个笑容，然后拆开他的面包，安静地咀嚼着。令人尴尬的沉默蔓延在他们之间，Jim吃着（面包），甚至没有看一眼Spock。

但最后，有人不得不打破沉默，而出人意料的是，是Spock这么做了。“Kirk学员。”他说道。Jim从他的事物里抬起头来，朝着瓦肯挑起眉毛。Spock最后目光看向Jim的眼睛，教授看上去有点紧张，如果Jim能读懂他的话（他能）。“我对2.1天前发生的事件表示歉意。”

“事件？”Jim发出疑问之后才意识到Spock指的是什么。“哦，那个。”

“我很抱歉。”Spock说道，他听起来是那么的真诚。“我似乎，我的决定——是有些非理性的。我意识到尤其对人类而言，要做的这些是不可能的，例如控制情感。与瓦肯不同，人类没有学会如何控制自己的情绪，因此，为我的误解表示歉意。”

Jim点点头。他想继续生他的气，但是这是他第一次听到Spock的言语里没有对他的斥责。因此，Jim微笑着看向Spock，他发现瓦肯的紧绷地肩膀放松了下来。“道歉接受了。”Jim笑着开口，“只是想正式声明一下，我不会让你被这些感受困扰到的。”

Spock看了Jim一会儿，然后向他点了一下头。

“那么，你教外星语？”Jim终于提出一个问题。他知道他不应该这么做，但每次他一到这个瓦肯面前，他的愤怒就会溶解小时，他想要更多地了解他。他想要，在他内心有什么想要知道更多关于这个Spock的事情。他不能就这样放手，说他不希望与他有任何关系。

从他记事开始，他就梦到他了。他怎么能就这么离开？但他也还记得瓦肯的冷漠，他制止、约束着自己。Spock看着Jim然后说道，“肯定的，主要是瓦肯语。”

“啊。”Jim笑着说，“我明白为什么。”

Spock并没有把它当作一种冒犯，所以Jim把它作为一个好兆头。“瓦肯难学吗？”过了一段时间Jim提问，“你知道，因为——我只是有兴趣想学它。”

“你是在指挥系，不是吗？”Spock问道。“语言学对一个指挥系学员而言并不重要。”

“嘿，如果我想领导整个星舰，我需要对任何事情都知道一点，对吧？”Jim说着耸耸肩，一边把面包塞进嘴里。Spock看着他一会儿，然后他发现了在那双如黑暗天体的眼睛里，有一些熟悉的东西。

“你的逻辑是合理的。”Spock回答，“瓦肯语不是最难学的语言，但它是最难学的之一。”

“这是一个挑战，然后呢？”Jim一边问着一边面包塞进嘴里。

“肯定的。”Spock喝了一口汤说道，“这不是一种每个人都可以掌握或者理解的语言。”

“我明白了。”Jim说着，在他内心有一股挑战的声音在隐隐作祟。“你觉得我不能做到吗？”

Spock看了他一会儿，Jim猜测他是谨慎的。“我相信至此我无法判断你（是否能做到），因为你没有上任何我的课，Kirk学员。”

“嗯，那并没阻止你上一次评判我。”Jim的声音比之前带上了一点苦涩。Spock看着Jim，再次僵住了。

“我很抱歉。”Spock再次说明，“我并非故意冒犯你。”

Jim只是朝他挥了挥手。“没事。”Jim说道，“我没有把它放在心上。”谎话。他放心上了。但他不打算告诉Spock，至少不是现在，他才刚开始跟他聊天，而Spock也不再把他当成谋杀对象对待。  
“如果你认为你可以学瓦肯语，你可以在暑假期间报额外的课程。”Spock继续了他们的对话。Jim努力耸了耸肩，然后咧嘴笑了笑。

“我不知道。”Jim慢慢地说。“我的课程表已经很紧张。而且除此之外，不只是瓦肯语，我也想学其他语言。”

“的确。”Spock说着，又喝起了他的汤。Jim朝他笑了笑。很快，他们发现他们交谈着，却没有互相刺激对方。

当Spock不得不离开去讲他的课时，Jim朝他挥了挥手（告别）。Jim回想到他认出了Spock微微上翘的嘴角，他立刻想起了他其中的一个梦——当他回忆它们的时候。Jim觉得有什么温暖的东西冲刷过他的胸口，他的脸开始升温。他朝自己微微笑了起来，同时从座位上站起来，决定他应该回宿舍里睡觉。  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

自从那天之后，Jim一直在寻找一切机会与Spock交谈。他没有注册任何Spock教导的语言课程，但是Jim仍然去Spock讲课的大教室，一旦他完成他自己的课程。他会走到前台，问他关于他的一天如何，或者只是随便谈谈任何他什么可以想到的事情。很快，Jim发现自己注意到Spock的嘴角会微微上翘。当他太努力地专注于他的报告时，或者当他内心实际上在笑的时候，他就会这样。他的眼睛是富于情绪的，Jim发现自己意识到他开始看到他的Spock与现实中的Spock之间的相似性。

某日，Jim尝试着给Spock发出了一个在午休共进午餐的请求。瓦肯看了Jim一分钟，Jim以为他会被拒绝。但是，出乎他意料的，Spock接受了它，这在最后变成了只要他们有时间，他们就会共进午餐。他开始喜欢上花时间与Spock呆在一起。

瓦肯会告诉他关于他的最新研究报告的事情，或者他的课上发生的事情。这些内容通常是枯燥乏味的，但是Jim却发现它们很有趣。每次听到Spock的声音就取悦了他的心。而那些梦境，它们正变得越来越清晰，但是Jim每次醒来时，他的心中依旧充满同样的渴求。

那种渴望在他内心对他歌唱了一两分钟后，最终他从床上爬起来然后去找Spock。接着，他会马上撤退回自己的床上，然后拉下脸。同时，他的睡眠质量变得越来越差。他不知道为什么，但他就是无法入睡。所以，他只好整晚整晚地学习。

Bones注意到了这种（整晚学习的）模式，并提出了使用无针注射器，这样他就可以睡觉。直到有一天早上，当他努力从他的床上爬起来，却差点跌倒后，Jim终于对无针注射器妥协了。“Jim，情况越来越糟糕了。自从你花时间和那个妖怪呆在一起之后，你正变得愈加焦躁不安。”

“我很好。”Jim说道，“我以前也这样。”

“什么？”当他把Jim扔回床上的时候，Bones质疑地问道。Jim曾经也这样，当他意识到他无法再在梦中与他的男孩相见的时候。直到他会适当放松自己，他花了数年时间。这就是为什么他到处跟人睡。也许这正是他现在需要做的。

“我只是需要躺一会儿。”Jim说着深呼吸了一口气，他闭上眼睛，当他看到Bones皱眉的时候，虚弱地笑了笑。

“傻小子！”Bones说着叹了口气。  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

  
“你面色苍白、烦躁不安。”Spock的眼睛望着Jim的，最后如此评论道。这时Jim正在和Spock吃午饭，但是他没有胃口，而且他不停地打哈欠。他看着Spock，只是耸了耸肩。

“我很好，Spock。”他这么说道。期初，Spock并不喜欢被以这种不恰当的方式称呼一个教授。但Jim并没有松口，结果最终，瓦肯确定了跟Jim争论将是毫无用处的，这让Jim很高兴。从他们开始真正了解对方到现在，已经快四个月了。

“你不好。”过了一会，Spock得出结论，当Jim几乎将一叉子的蔬菜（Bones的命令，该死的Bones！）塞到他鼻孔里的时候。

“哎呀。”Jim笑着说道，他把叉子放在托盘上，同时叹了口气。“我只是没有足够的睡眠，就是这样。”

Spock挑起眉毛，但Jim可以看到瓦肯的目光中带着担忧。“学员，你需要获得最佳的休息才能够正常工作。”

“说真的。”Jim说着笑了笑。“我很好。”

这回答令Spock的下巴紧绷起来。“McCoy医生没有照顾好你？”

“Spock。”Jim强调，“我很好，真的。Bones把我照顾得好好的。”

Bones和Spock第一次见面是在三个月前。那次会面并没有一个好下场。Bones以这种方式结束了它，他站起来狂怒咆哮着，对他嚷嚷着这个‘尖耳朵的混蛋’ 将把他生活中的一切变成地狱。Jim不认为这是真的。而Spock也持续稳定地不喜欢Bones。但是Jim知道，在内心深处，这两个家伙在某种意义上蛮喜欢对方的。

“如果他是，你不会是现在这样的。”Spock说道。

“Spock。”Jim有规律地哀嚎了几下，然后他叹了口气。“我上课要迟到了。”Spock看着他一会儿之后，点了点头，抿紧了嘴唇。

“很好。”Spock说着站起身。Jim跟着起身，但是他的大脑决定是时候停止工作了，然后他就停止了。他感到地心引力把他拉到了地上，他缓缓闭上眼睛，最后记得的事就是他觉得有人紧握着他的肩膀摇晃他。在此之后，是一片空白。  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Jim悠悠地醒来，他感觉到一道刺眼的光芒照射进他的眼睛，这让他呻吟出声。他觉得自己像是能量耗尽了一样。他举起双手，用手掌底部揉了揉自己的眼睛，试图唤醒自己。过了一会儿，他听到一些声音窸窣作响，还有嘈杂的人声。他的脑子还是一团浆糊，接着他再次睁开眼睛，这次他的视线清晰起来。他耳朵终于辨认出了这个声音。

“Jim，Jim。”Bones喊着（他的名字），把自己的脸放进Jim的视线里。他感到他的脖子一阵刺痛，他安静地发出嘶嘶声。“Jim，醒过来。”

“什么——发生了什么事？”他问着，眨了几次眼，感觉他的脑子清楚了起来。不管无针注射器里面的是什么玩意，它帮助Jim恢复了神智。他的手重重地落在他的身侧，看着Bones的怒容。“嗯——醒过来能看到这个真是美好。”（指Bones的怒容）

“该死的，你这小子！”Bones说着在床边坐下。

“他醒了吗？”另一个人发出声音，Jim的视线穿过Bones看到了Spock，正站在床边，低头看着Jim。

“哦，好吧，现在，醒过来能看到这张脸，这才真是棒极了。”Jim说完为自己讲的笑话而咯咯地笑出声。Bones低声嘟囔抱怨了几声。

“你这个笨蛋，我告诉过你今天不要去上课了，给我乖乖睡觉！”Bones说着，“这么简单的一个要求，Jim。你他妈的为什么不听？”

“我很好。”Jim缓缓地回答，同时尝试地坐起来。他觉得他的头部像是受到重击一样晕眩了一分钟，他深吸了一口气，背靠着床头。最后，他懒洋洋地把他的头靠在墙上，朝着他们俩笑了。“我很好。”

“你不好。”Spock说着盯着Jim，他的瞳孔微缩。“你忽略了自己的健康。”

“哦，那是谁的错，尖耳朵？”Bones说着站了起来。Spock看着Bones，挑起了他的眉毛。

“抱歉？你刚刚是否——”

“啊是啊，我就这么说了。”Bones还嘴。

“Bones。”Jim开口制止道。

“闭嘴，Jim。”Bones回道，“自从他走进你的生活里，你变得越来越缺乏休息、焦躁不安。他就是造成这个的原因。”

“这不是真——”

“请向我展示，医生，我如何成为影响Jim的健康的原因。”Spock说着，他的下巴再次收紧，并来势汹汹地向Bones迫近了一步。Jim抓住Bones的视线，然后摇了摇头。现在还不是时候，他不想Spock了解他的梦。Bones低声诅咒了几声，然后他叹了口气。

“随你怎么办，但是我有课要去上。”Bones抱怨道，“睡一会儿觉，Jim。”他最后看了一眼Spock，然后走出了学生宿舍。Jim叹了口气，手指梳过他的头发，然后看着Spock给他一个放松的笑容。然而，Spock并没有以任何Jim想要的方式做出回应。他可以听到新一轮的指责即将来临，于是他叹了口气。

“不，Spock。”Jim说着在他的床边拍了拍。“坐到我身边来。”

“学——”

“拜托？”

Spock盯了Jim几秒钟，然后他妥协了，坐到床边。他小心仔细地看着Jim，计算了几秒钟。“Leonard认为你缺少睡眠是我的错，这是真的吗？”

“不。”Jim否定道，希望自己的声音能够听起来充满说服力。“你不是这个原因。我只是，有时候会变成这个样子。”

Spock怀疑地看着Jim，Jim希望他会接受这个原因。他还没准备好告诉Spock那件事，还没有。一分钟后，瓦肯点了点头。“你不应该强迫自己，Jim。”

当Jim意识到这是Spock第二次使用了他的名字叫他的时候，他咧嘴笑了起来。“你叫我的名字。”他饶有兴味地说。Spock只是扬了扬眉毛，尽管他嘴唇的两端已经微微上翘。

“的确。”他说。

Jim觉得瓦肯正凝视着他，这让他的心脏大声地砰砰直跳。真相就是，他也爱上了这个（现实的）Spock。这四个月是令人难以置信的。随着他和Spock关系变得密切，他才发现他是一个半瓦肯。他的母亲Amanda Grayson是一个人类。 他了解到VSA（瓦肯科学研究院）接受了他，尽管依旧推定他的人类母亲是一个劣势。

作为回报，Jim告诉了他关于他的家庭。不去管那些报道怎么叙述，Jim告诉了Spock他生活中那些真实的事情——有些事情是没有其他任何人知道的，除了Bones。再此之前，他从没有对Spock产生柏拉图式的感情，他知道，他也意识到了这一点。但是现在，那份感情成长了，变成了别的东西，那感觉要温暖得多。

Spock坐在床边靠得很近，Jim感到自己的双颊泛红。他觉得他心中的那份渴望正催促着他做点什么——随便什么事。Jim微颤地呼吸了一口气，咬着他的下唇。他回头看着半瓦肯，然后Jim的眼睛睁大了，当他意识到Spock正在看哪里的时候。他正盯着他的嘴唇，Jim知道这有一段时间了，那就是也许Spock也渴望这个。

“Spock。”Jim轻声地叫着对方的名字，而Spock望进他的眼睛里。Jim的身子缓缓离开床头，然后一下子靠近Spock。半瓦肯随即紧张了一下。“你是不是在担心我？”Jim开了个玩笑，希望能够减轻他的紧张情绪。

“瓦肯人不担忧。”Spock说着，看了看Jim。

“没有？”Jim开口，面露笑容。“那你为什么在这里？”

“我只是为确认你状态良好。”Spock说道。

“啊，所以不是担忧，了解了。”Jim说完舔了舔他的嘴唇。Spock的目光再次移动到他的嘴唇上，Jim知道他们两个现在靠得很近。再近几英寸，Spock的嘴唇就会贴上他的。Spock慢慢把一只手放在床垫上，而另一只移到了Jim的肩上。Jim感觉自己的心砰砰直跳，随着Spock进一步倾身靠近，直到他们只差毫发之遥。

Jim看着那双黑眼睛望进自己的蓝眼睛里，他们的嘴唇慢慢地爱抚着对方的，让人觉得愉悦满足，微痒。Jim急促的呼吸了一下，为那种感觉而战栗，在Jim意识到之前，Spock已经撤回了身子并站起身来。Jim的眼睛猛地睁大了，他看着Spock整理他的东西。“Spock？”

他没有回头，他只是走出了宿舍，好像Jim并没有叫他一样。Jim的脑海里产生了轻微的恐惧，但是突然间，他又觉得自己太累了，没办法分更多心力在意这个。也许Spock只是吓坏了或者其他什么的。  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

  
Jim发现自己错了。

Spock根本不想跟他发生任何关系。

自从那个意外发生以来，已经快一周了，每次Jim试着联系他，他都被Spock避开了。他每次被推开的时候，他的心脏都感到轻微的痛楚。懊悔冲刷着他，他意识到如果他没有做任何事情，Spock依旧会在他身边。Jim刚刚结束他的课程，恍惚地走到了Spock所在的教室。

他需要和他谈谈。对Jim而言，这一周已经太长了。他不是一个很有耐心的人，即使Spock也不能让他变成那样的人。他知道课已经结束了，所以他没有敲门，相反，他只是闯了进去，当他亲眼目睹他面前这样的场景后，他整个人都被冻住了。

Uhura的手放在Spock的肩膀上，那看起来就像是她紧紧地拥抱着他。她的目光落到了Jim的身上，然后她放下了自己的手。Spock也看到了Jim，但后来他看向了别处。“你可以离开了，Uhura学员。”

Uhura向Spock点点头，最后一次看向Jim，然后经过他并关上了门。Jim看着Spock几秒钟，觉得他的内心渐渐麻木。“嗯，我很抱歉打断了你的小小的充满爱的讲习。真庆幸除了我没有人进来，呵呵，Spock？”

Spock紧张了起来，他走到他的讲台前，整理着自己的东西，避免Jim的目光。Jim终于走到他面前，站在他的讲台前。“你是否有任何需要，Kirk学员？”

Jim的下巴收紧了，愤怒在他的血液里沸腾。 “哦，所以又是‘Kirk学员’了，是吗？”

Spock终于站直了身子，直视Jim的眼睛。“你是否有任何需要，学员？”

Jim深深地皱起了眉头，他发出难听的笑声。“哦，对啊，当然。我在想什么？寄情于一个残忍的瓦肯。Bones叫我不要这么做，但不管怎么样我还是做了，反正我就是来找你了。”

Spock瞪着Jim，他的下巴现在逐渐紧绷。“我已经告知过你不要对我怀有任何感情。你无法成功去除这些感情，这并不是我的错误。”

“Spock，你胡说八道。”Jim说着，他向前迈了一步。“我的感情和Uhura比，难道任何不同么？”

Spock再一次紧绷。“请不要涉及她。”

“不然呢？”Jim挑衅道，他觉得自己的心脏正在被人践踏。“不然怎么样？你会向学院提出报告？我知道你跟我有同样的感觉，Spock。那一天，你差点就吻我了。我知道你也有那样的感觉。”

“否定的。”Spock冷冷地说。“我不对你怀有任何那样的爱慕，James Tiberius Kirk学员。我永远也不会。这只是我情绪控制上的一时失误。但是，那一切将永远不会（发生）。”

Jim觉得像是有人撕开了他的心脏，并把它丢到了垃圾桶里。他咬着下唇，挫败与沮丧在他心里堆积。最终，Jim用尖锐的语调对Spock开口，“操你的，Spock。”Spock的眼睛微微眯了起来。

“Kirk学员——”

“操你的。”Jim说着，“我没有——我甚至不应该跟你讲话。我应该走了。作为一个瓦肯，你是有史以来最冷酷的一个。我遇见过一些瓦肯。精确的说，是两个。而你是第三个，并且是最糟糕的那一种。我——我爱你，Spock，而你只是——你玩弄了我。”

“我没有。”Spock说着，又向Jim走了一步，“你应该对自己的感受负责。你为自己一时冲动的决定采取了行动。我没有做任何保证或鼓励你发展这些不恰当的、对我的感情。”

“你差点吻了我！”

“这是一个错误，并将只有一个。这将是最好的，如果我们不再继续我们的友谊。”Spock说道。Jim感觉自己的眼睛湿润了，他怒视着Spock。

“不恰当的感情，才不。”Jim低声说道，“终究，你是一个尖耳朵混蛋。恭喜你摆脱我了，教授。”

说完，Jim转身走出了报告厅。  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Jim的情况在那之后变得更糟糕。Bones观察他有一段时间了，仔细地分类记录下他的睡眠习惯。Jim尽了最大努力地避开Spock。每一次，他甚至一瞥见那对尖耳朵，他就转身走了另一条路。他那些曾经模糊的梦境突然开始变得清晰。Jim低声呻吟着，他试图用他的意志去除那些图像。从那之后已经有一个月，自从Jim看了一眼Spock之后。

有时，当Jim和Bones在食堂的时候，Spock刚好走进来。接着Jim会马上起身，把他的盘子处理掉，然后走开。Jim知道Spock正默默地看着他——每次他避开Spock的时候，他都可以感受到对方在他脑后的凝视。

“该死的，Jim。”Bones边说着边坐到自己的床上。“你不能继续在凌晨三点醒来，然后诅咒（这一切）。我也需要睡眠。”

“它回来了。”Jim无奈地表示。Bones站了起来，并在下一分钟接近Jim，手里抓住一个三录仪。“Bones。”

“闭嘴，小子。”Bones说着，他检查了Jim。

“我又开始一直梦到他了，Bones。”Jim说着，在他的言语间轻微哽咽。“那些感情不会消失。我——我想他。”

“哦，上帝啊！”过了一会，Bones问道，“你是不是——你是不是爱上他了，Jim？”

Jim咬着他的下嘴唇，问自己是不是依旧爱着他。但答案显而易见。“是啊。”

Bones低声诅咒了起来。“你不能，Jim。”他缓缓开口，拍了拍Jim的肩膀。“他不这样看你。他是个混蛋。他几乎吻了你，然后告诉你这是错误的。”

Jim苦笑着，他手指梳过他湿掉的金发。“我该怎么办？”

Bones犹豫了一下，然后才给出回答，“我简直不敢相信我正在鼓励你干这个，但是你需要跟别人过一夜。去找一个人，让那个人挪走你对他的思念。上帝知道你多久还没跟人睡过了。整个学院都开始认为你快要死了，或者变成一个和尚了。”

Jim对此哈哈哈大笑，然后他给了Bones一个无耻的笑脸。“今晚想成为那个温暖的身体吗？”

“操，不。”Bones拒绝道，虽然他的嘴唇微微上翘。“我不好那口，孩子。”

Jim只是叹了口气，然后点点头。或许Bones是对的。他需要休息或者随便其他什么，只要能让他不再想Spock。只是想到他的名字而已，他的心就缩紧了。  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

等到第二天，每个人都知道了Jim是个“追着女人跑的好色之徒”。倒不是说Jim没有做这样的事情，但他仍然拒绝被称为一个好色之徒。他没有诱骗任何人跟他上床。他严格控制停留在女人身边的时间，每天晚上从一个身体移到另一个身体，恶劣地和一个或两个人调情，直到她们恼怒了后，扇他一耳光，而他只是咧嘴笑笑。

比如今天，他正走在走廊上，把他的手放在一个猎户座女孩的肩膀上，把她拉近自己。自从他开始自己那个随便跟人睡的习惯以来，已经有半个月了，Gaila是他的长期炮友。她不陷入一段浪漫关系，她满足于与Jim的肉体关系。对Jim而言，这是一个双赢的局面。

她正谈论着什么，Jim正听着，但是他的眼睛突然间注意到了Spock，当半瓦肯走在走廊上的时候。半瓦肯停下脚步，当他看到Jim的时候，他的眼睛跟着Jim的手移动，直到那双手放到猎户座女孩的身上。当他看到瓦肯目光闪烁的时候， Jim感到某种幸灾乐祸的情绪正在他体内冒泡。

当他终于打破了和半瓦肯的眼神接触，那些黑暗和胜利的情绪充满了他，接着他拉着Gaila到最近的秘密区域，展开下一轮。然而那并没有满足他，Jim意识到，在他们完事了离开小房间之后，他的内心仍感到空虚。而她咯咯地笑着，舔了舔她的唇，接着眨了眨眼睛，然后转身离去，诱人地摇摆她的臀部。

说实话，他们中没有一个人能让Jim满足。它不再——那感觉不再像以前那么好。这并不是说Jim没有足够的举动——哦，他干得不错——只是，和他做爱的人对他来说并不意味着什么。他叹了口气，他拿手揉了揉脸，转身离去。

他不知道Spock在看，他也没在意。好吧，他尽量不去在意。但是他觉得Spock眯起了眼睛，在每次看到他与不同的女人在一起走在走廊上的时候。而且，Jim发现自己会故意看着Spock，当他的手指顺着滑下她的手臂的时候。

有一天，Bones注意到了这一点，并在他要去食堂的时候拦住了他。“Jim，这是一个坏主意。”他告诉他。Jim只是给了他一个最无辜的表情，但是，这不是想要愚弄自己最好的朋友。

“什么？你是鼓励我这么做的那个人。”Jim说。

“是的，但是我没有叫你到处和人睡，上了这个学院里的每个女人，Jim！”Bones说着，他们走进食堂。“我只是告诉你一个晚上。”

“振作起来，Bones。”Jim说着拍了拍Bones的背。“如果你嫉妒了，告诉我就行啦。”

“哦，看在——”Bones呻吟地抱怨着，他推Jim离开，然后走到柜台前。Jim只是咧嘴笑了笑，然后走到一张空桌边坐了下来。在他意识到之前，一个人已经坐到了他旁边，害羞地微笑着。

“Gaila。”他很有礼貌地打招呼，即使说话间他向她抛了一个媚眼。“有什么我能为你做的么？”

她立即把她的右手放到他的大腿上，轻柔地抚摸着，直到她的手靠近他的裤裆位置。“嗯，你猜。”她低声说道，贴近身子。

他对她笑了一会儿，然后点了点头。“我的房间？”

“完美。”她满意地说。但是有人站到了他们的桌子边，在他们可以站起来离开之前。

“Kirk学员，Vro学员。”Spock开口，他的声音致命的寒冷。Caila向Spock眨了眨眼睛，但是Spock并没有看向她。“Kirk学员，我需要跟你私下谈话。”

“你需要？”Jim说着挑起眉毛，然而一个戏谑的笑容（出现）在他脸上。“不好意思，我很忙。”

Jim站了起来，抓住Gaila的右手，当他们正要离开时，Spock的手（猛地）抓住他那只握着Gaila的手的手腕。Spock握紧手腕的力度让Jim畏缩了一下，然后他瞪着Spock。“我需要跟你私下谈谈，Jim。”

Jim只是瞪着Spock。是啊，只是因为他叫着他的名字，并不代表会有任何改变。但是他还是让Gaila先走，他看着她，并给了她一个微笑。“等等见？”他问道，她看了他一眼，然后又看了Spock一眼。她的嘴向他张成一个“O”型，然后朝他使了个眼色。在Jim反应过来之前，她抓住了他的衣领，把他拖入了一个激烈的吻。

Jim想他听到了Spock从他的喉咙里发出的低声咆哮，而他所知的接下来的事情就是，自己被粗暴地拖走，他被紧握着手腕开始让他感到疼痛，而他的嘴还在品尝着Gaila。“Spock！你他妈的干什么——要去哪里——放开我！”

“你将保持沉默，Kirk学员。”Spock说着将Jim粗暴地推进他的办公室，并且立即锁上门。在Jim反应过来之前，Spock（的力道）让Jim的背猛地撞在了门背上，然后他放松了对Jim手腕的钳制。那里很快就会肿起来。Spock猛地把他的两只手放在Jim的头部两侧，眼睛盯着他。Jim瞪着Spock揉了揉自己的手腕。

“这他妈到底是为什么？”Jim吼道。“你没看见我和Gaila正忙着吗？”

“你来这里是为了成为一个星际舰队的军官，或者就你的情况而言，（属于）你自己的星舰的舰长。”Spock冷冷地低声说道。“你来这里不是为了与这里的每一位你可以得到手的女性从事性交。”

Jim让自己的背靠着门，因为痛苦而微微瑟缩了一下，他看着Spock假笑。“怎么？吃醋了吗？”

“学员——”

“哦，我很抱歉。”Jim刺耳地说，“从什么时候开始，我怎么打发我的空闲时间关你的事了？”

瞬间Spock的下巴收紧，他望着Jim的眼睛微眯。Jim得意地笑着，嘴角的弧度最终弯向残忍。 “我们已经终止我们之间的友谊，还记得吗？而且，只要我的学业优异，我有权利做任何操他妈的我想做的事情。你以为你是谁，阻止我？呵呵，Spock？”

Spock的眼睛危险地眯起，在Jim意识到前，Spock已经抓着他的脖子，把他按在门上，低头嘴唇猛地袭击Jim的唇。Spock并没有紧抓着他的脖子，微紧的抓握更像是一个安抚。Jim因为接吻而喘息了一口气，同时感觉到Spock的舌头从他自己的口中探出，进入他的嘴里。Jim把他的手按在Spock的肩膀，推挤着Spock。

他不确定自己是在试图推开半瓦肯还是在将他拽向自己。但这个吻本身让他觉得他的脊椎像是被一千根针刺一般微微疼痛着，他的脑子里一片空白。不久，他开始回吻，他的眼睛紧闭，享受着Spock的舌头在他的嘴里爱抚着他的感觉。当Spock舔过他的牙齿边缘的时候，他微微呻吟着。

Spock微微地发出低吼，然后他的舌头缓缓退出，反复舔着Jim的下唇，直到他开始噬咬着它们。这个吻里包含了太多的感情，当Spock舔着他伤痕累累的下嘴唇的时候，Jim微微地呻吟起来。最后，他们打破了这个吻，Jim大口喘息着，他觉得他的膝盖已经无力支撑，他的双手搭在Spock的肩上，紧抓着他的衬衫。Spock的右手搂过他的腰，撑着他不（让他）倒下。

Jim舔了舔嘴唇，看着Spock。“什么，你到底在搞什么鬼——”

“不许。”Spock慢慢地说，“不许再与任何其他人从事物理或亲密关系。”

Jim的脑子再次无法思考了一会，然后他断断续续地轻笑起来，感觉像有人决定狠狠冲击他的内心。他觉得眼泪刺痛了他的眼睛，因为他感觉到Spock握在他的脖子上的力道慢慢松开，直到他开始来回抚摸着Jim的皮肤。“我恨你，Spock。”过了一会儿，Jim看着瓦肯的眼睛说道。Spock所有的动作都僵住了，然后他的嘴角微微向上挑起。

“你并不恨我。”他开口，“我相信你爱我。”

“我不！”Jim说着推开了Spock。而这次，半瓦肯给了Jim他所需要的空间。“那你为什么要吻我？”Jim问道，他的右手伸向他的脖子，心不在焉地摸了摸。

Spock盯着Jim，然后他的目光移向别处。“我很抱歉。”他过了一会后开口，直起身子。“我犯了——我犯了一个错误，那就是让你离开我。”

“哦，真的吗？”Jim猛地打断他。“哈，真他妈太糟糕了，Spock。”

Spock退缩了，Jim知道他退缩了。然而半瓦肯又向前了一步。Jim只是瞪着他，然后他揉了揉眼睛，希望他没有红着眼睛。“是你把我推开了，Spock。你告诉我，我的感情是不恰当的。当我终于想离开了，你为什么不能让我走？”

“因为。”Spock马上说，“因为它不是你想要的。”

“哦，所以难道你知道我想要什么？”

“基于当我吻你的时候，你的反应热烈程度，我会说，那是肯定的，我知道你想要什么，Jim。”Spock冷静地回答，导致Jim收紧了下巴。

“你不知道！我现在唯一想要的就是你不要来管我！”Jim说着他深深地吸了一口气。他的膝盖颤抖着，他意识到这一点之前，他的背靠着门滑下，坐到了地上。他揉着自己的脸，而Spock跪在他的面前。“我——我才刚刚——可你——为什么？”

“我已经——我花了相当长的时间才意识到，事实上，我——被你吸引。”Spock一分钟后才开口，“我否认了这个，因为教授和学员发生亲密关系将是毫无益处的。Jim，我是一个瓦肯。我们不涉入一段临时性关系。你不是认真地想和我在一起。我不得不让你走。”

“这是胡说八道，Spock。”Jim说道，他的眼睛看着Spock。“我爱你，你知道的。你感觉到了，对吧？当我吻你的时候？我爱你。而且我——我想和你在一起。但是，是你为了Uhura把我推开了，你想要她。”

“我没有。”Spock回望着Jim的眼睛开口，“她没有跟我涉入一个浪漫的关系。除了朋友，我们什么都不是。Nyota对我很重要，但只是作为一个朋友而言。”

“但是，我看到你——”

“我告诉她关于你，我告诉她我差点吻了你。”Spock说着，Jim在他的眼睛看到了类似后悔的情绪。“她抱着我，告诉我，我没有做任何你不想要的。那是当你来到报告厅的时候（发生的事情）。你在一个错误的时间里看到了我们，Jim。我们之间并没有任何其他的，除了友谊。”

Jim沉默着，仍旧感到疼痛，但是那些他心中的疼痛在那些话中缓缓平复。“但是，你还是把我推开了。我怎么能相信你不会把我推开，当我再次变得不合逻辑的时候？我不能——我不能爱了你，然后再突然意识到你不再想要我了，Spock。”

Spock点点头，开口道：“我明白，Jim。这就是我为什么道歉。他无法痊愈着我离开你对你内心造成的伤痛，但如果你给我一个机会，Jim，我会尽量治愈它。”

“你爱我吗？”Jim终于问道，他小心谨慎地盯着Spock。

“我——我被你吸引，你在审美上令人愉悦，你冒失却勇敢的性格令我着迷。”Spock轻声说，“你是唯一一个能够引发我情绪反应的人，你能动摇我的精神屏障，这令我感到惊讶。你是特别的，Jim。你对我而言是——特别的，我对你怀有深厚的感情。如果你是我的，我会照顾好你。”

Jim感到泪水溢满了他的眼眶。“你伤害了我，Spock。”但是在Spock开口为自己辩解之前，Jim扑向Spock，然后紧紧地抱住了他，把自己的脸埋进半瓦肯的脖子。“但是你能说会道。”

他觉得Spock在拥抱间，嘴角微微翘起形成一个微笑。“Jim。”Spock慢慢地推离Jim，他开口道，“我现在还不能说那些话语，因为我刚开始经历这些感情，但是一旦我肯定（自己对你的感情），我会开口诉说。”

Jim在Spock的肩上的手紧了紧。“你不会离开我的，对吧？”

“否定的。”Spock回答，“Jim，你对我而言是特别的。”

Jim对他微笑，然后他再次拥抱了眼前的半瓦肯。“上帝啊，我一直梦见你，还有这个场景，我真不敢相信这一切真的发生了。”他拥着Spock喃喃自语。Spock僵住了之后，Jim终于意识到他说了什么。他心里咒骂了一声，然后慢慢离开身子，看着Spock。“嗯，是的。”

“你梦到了我。”Spock开口，他的脸颊和他的耳朵尖开始变绿。“我假设——”

“不！”Jim立刻打断了对方，他觉得自己的脸颊正在泛红。“不，那些梦是——我要告诉你一件事，Spock。”

“指点我，Jim。”Spock说着望向Jim。

“唔，好吧。”Jim顿了顿，不知该从哪里开始说起。他该怎么告诉Spock关于他的梦境？他决定去碰碰运气。这——这是他第一次真正尝试，和某个人谈恋爱。他希望诚实地对待这段关系。Bones会为他骄傲的。

好吧，也许不会，当他发现他是和Spock处在一段浪漫关系中的时候。

“我一直有这些梦境。”Jim说道，“那些梦都是关于你的。自从我出生后，我就开始梦到你了，我会梦到我们——我们在一起成为朋友，成为兄弟，再慢慢成为爱人。当我12岁的时候，在我醒来的时候，我终于可以记得你的样子了。我——（梦中）你每天晚上都和我在一起，你陪伴着我。我们一起长大,你和我一起长大，即使你不是真的在我身边。但是——但是中途，你消失了，我再也没有见过你，直到——直到八个月前。”

“八个月前，我终于再次在我的梦里见到你，之后你就一直出现在我梦中，直到我真的遇见了你。Spock，你要明白，看到你我是如此兴奋——因为——因为我在我的梦中感受到了我们之间的爱，我想（真实的）拥有它。但是，你却不是我梦里的那个人，甚至没有一点相似，但是当我越来越了解你，我最终慢慢地爱上了你。我——每当你在我身边，那些梦就会消失，但这使我坐立不安、无法休息。这就像，我想你无时无刻都在我身边，这样讲你理解么？我确信——你是我的灵魂伴侣，Spock。”

Spock看了Jim一段时间。“你所言属实。”

“是的。”Jim说着点点头。“但是你要明白，我追求你不是因为那些梦！我不是因为那些梦才希望和你在一起。我想和你在一起，是因为我想。”

Spock安静沉默了一会儿才开口说道：“Jim，如果可以的话，我想自己阅览它们，这些梦境。”

Jim的眉头微微皱起。“什么？要怎么做——一个心灵融合？”

“如果你允许我的话。”Spock回答道。Jim想了几秒钟，然后他点了点头。

“好吧。”Jim慢慢地说，Spock抬起手指，把它们对上Jim的融合点。

“我不会窥探你的隐私，不要担心，Jim。”

“我知道。”Jim说着，然后向Spock露出微笑。Spock说出一些单词，然后Jim感觉到有一个存在滑进他的脑海中。他闭上了眼睛，他觉得那个存在正在过滤他的潜意识，然后——那些梦境在他脑中一一闪过。每一个他曾经历过的关于Spock的梦都在他的眼前闪现。每一个画面都让他感受到温暖和安全，然后心灵融合慢慢地断开，Jim喘了口气，睁开了他的眼睛。

“我不曾知道。”Spock一边慢慢地开口，一边看向Jim。“这或许解释了为何当我们第一次见面你撞上我的时候，我感觉到如此强烈的吸引。”

“你认为我们是灵魂伴侣吗？”Jim嬉笑着开口，双手绕上Spock的脖子。

Spock的嘴角微微向上挑起。“这是不合逻辑的——”

“Spock。”Jim叹了口气，开口道，“闭嘴，好吗？”就这样，Jim凑近Spock，再一次吻了他，他的嘴唇轻柔地摩擦，Spock，半瓦肯人回吻了他，右手慢慢地抚摸Jim的脖子。Jim闭上了眼睛，感觉一股电流和温暖的爱意在他的体内流窜。Spock缓缓地将他们的手纠缠在一起，他的手指擦过Jim的食指和中指。这突然的一阵电流让Jim在亲吻间发出一声喘息。

Jim觉得Spock的嘴唇勾出一个得意的笑。

混蛋，Jim愉快地想着，任由自己被这（瓦肯式亲吻产生的电流）冲昏头脑。当他们的嘴唇分开后，Spock舔了舔自己的嘴唇几次，然后开口：“不许再与任何其他人从事物理或亲密关系，除了我，Jim。”

“我不会了。”Jim笑着答应下来。“而且，万一我，你知道的，忘了，欢迎你提醒我，我真正属于谁。”接着Jim厚脸皮的眨了眨眼。在Jim意识到之前，Spock已经推着他的背部（让他更进自己的怀里），笼罩住他，瓦肯的眼里闪着占有与掠夺。

“我会服从这个建议。”他回道，然后紧了紧他们交织的手指，轻抚Jim的食指和中指，导致Jim再次因为瓦肯接吻的电流低喘。Jim翻了个白眼，然后他空着的手绕上Spock的脖子，拖着他进入另一个吻。  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

  
“我真的无法想象，Jim。”Bones边说边拿出他的毕业帽。“宇宙和你？我活不过40。”

“噢，Bones。”Jim说着抬手环住Bones的脖子。“这会很有趣的！你和我，还有宇宙！”

“还有和大地精。”Bones挑起眉毛，“说到尖耳朵的小精灵，我看到他正在向我们走来。”

Jim花了三年，和Bones一起从星际舰队学院毕业了。他们被分配到了U.S.S企业号，听从舰长Christopher Pike指挥，同时Spock指挥官是他的大副。Jim是乐观的，他会得到他的星舰，他会得到企业号。他计算两年后，他将被授予舰长的称呼。

他之前曾赢得了Pike发出的挑战，他当然可以再次获胜，成为星际舰队史上最年轻的星舰舰长。他对终于站在他面前的Spock露齿笑了笑，半瓦肯和他已经正式恋爱三年了。“我要和新船员谈谈，我不想看你俩调情。”

“那跟我谈谈。”Uhura说着从Bones身后出现，朝着Spock眨了眨眼睛，然后看向Jim。Jim朝她咧嘴笑了笑，然后耸了耸肩。

“什么？”Jim天真地问Uhura。Uhura和他见面是在和Spock约会两个月后——唔——是正式见面。不是酒吧艳遇型的见面。她和在酒吧的时候不同，她很有趣、也很大胆。她爱Spock，所以她想保护他远离任何伤害——即使是Jim也（不可以）。她让Jim保证他不会伤害Spock。

Jim并不认为这会发生。她也确实没有一下子对他热情起来，但是渐渐地她做到了。“走吧，Leonard。”Bones和她一起前去认识企业号的新成员们。  
Spock紧握的双手背在身后，看着Jim。“恭喜你，Kirk学员。”

“哼-哼，现在是Kirk中尉了，指挥官。”Jim高兴地指出。Spock只是向上挑起他的嘴唇，然后他们开始远离人群。Jim深吸了一口气，他将会在十个小时后离开地球。“企业号，我的银女士。”

Spock对此扬起了眉毛。“的确？”

“是的，的确。”Jim笑着说，“有一天，我会成为她的舰长。”

“在2.3年后。”Spock纠正他，Jim笑着点点头。

“是啊，在2.3年后。”

在过去三年里，Jim和Spock分享了他能想到的一切。而Spock也已经把他介绍给了他的父母，在他们在一起的第二年，他们去瓦肯度假的时候。那里非常炎热，结果Jim呼吸困难，在一天快要结束的时候，他不得不拖着Bones和他呆一块。Spock的父母很喜欢Jim，唔，好吧，Jim是这么希望的。Amanda很可爱，她温暖而柔和，她是——一切一个母亲应该做的样子。有那么一会儿，他想起了自己的母亲，然后他甩开了自己的胡思乱想。而Spock的父亲则完全是另一个样子。他严肃得彻底，但是他也有一种Spock继承下来的幽默感。

“你在想什么，Jim？”Spock缓缓发问，他们正安静地在学院里走着。

“没什么。”Jim回道，“就是我第一次去瓦肯的事。还有，我们正要在同一条星舰上服役了。”

“的确。”Spock肯定道，然后他停了下来。他转过身，眼睛望着Jim。“Jim。”

“恩？”Jim说着看向Spock，挑起他的眉毛，他看到那双眼睛是那么严肃（地望着他）。“怎么了？”

Spock的嘴唇微微向上翘起，他伸出了自己的食指和中指。Jim的脸微微发红，接着他用自己的手指触碰了对方的，然后他们的双手紧握在一起。“Jim。”Spock开口，他的脸颊和他的耳朵尖都开始发绿。“我爱你，ashayam。”

Jim愣住了，幸福突然充满了他体内的每一个角落，他看着Spock露齿而笑。“你刚刚说？”在Jim盯着Spock之前，Spock马上移开了注视他的目光，似乎是（对自己所言）感到尴尬。当Jim看到周围没有人后，他迅速地伸出另一只没被握住的手，抓住Spock的脖子，把他的嘴对着自己压去。

Spock僵住了一毫秒，然后他腾出一只手捏住Jim的下巴，并且回吻他。Jim微笑着亲吻直到他们分开。然后他露出更多的笑容，他们的手指更紧密地缠绕在一起，Jim回道：“我也爱你，Spock。”

Spock再次微微向上勾起自己的嘴角，他们继续走着，手还纠结着紧紧握在一起。谁能预料到这一切都要归功于Jim的梦？

他们是灵魂伴侣，Jim现在非常肯定这一点。

（他们是）奇怪的，但却合适的一对。

如同一枚硬币的两面。

而且他们的冒险正要开始。

END


End file.
